


Compromise

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mindless Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The key to a happy relationship is meeting each other in the middle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compromise

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short thing procrastination inspired. This is my first (of, hopefully, many) published work so, please, feel free to share your thoughts.

“Severus?”

The man in question was hunched over his desk, immersed in the task of grading essays. He hummed inquiringly at his young lover, who was in turn sprawled on an armchair next to him.

“When we get married, will you take my name or will I take yours?”

Severus grimaced. “I’ll first be damned before being Severus _Potter_.” 

The way Severus spat the name made Harry cringe. He fixed a glare at his lover’s direction, which proved useless since the man’s attention was locked on to his paperwork.

“Well, I’d take yours.”, said Harry indignantly. He was a little hurt that Severus didn’t even pretend to consider it.

"Most gracious of you.", the older man replied indifferently.

Harry harrumphed and went back to staring at the ceiling. He wasn’t lying before. The thought had presented itself to him occasionally. Mostly at times when he read the “Chosen One” title next to his name on the papers. Or when people on the street shouted it excitedly or whispered it to one another.

‘Harry Snape’ felt distant from all that clutter. Like it could be a new start for him and for his future besides Severus. By taking his lover’s name he could symbolically leave all those unwanted things behind, even if it meant leaving his family name as well.

He accommodated himself into a sitting position and placed his elbows on the desk to face his lover.

“I don’t think I should change mine, though. I guess it’s one of the few things I have left from my parents.”

The soft seriousness in Harry’s voice was finally reason for Severus to turn to him. Harry was now the one staring down,brow furrowed and lost in thought.

Severus reached out and clasped one of the younger one's hands. He waited for Harry to look up at him. They gazed at each other for a few moments before Severus broke the silence. “I wouldn’t be averse to hyphenating them.”

 “Hyphenating?”

“Snape-Potter. Or Potter-Snape, if you prefer.”, explained Severus.

Harry considered it. He mumbled, “Potter-Snape. Harry Potter-Snape. Severus Snape-Potter.” The corners of his lips twitched and his eyes glowed with mirth. He pressed Severus’ hand to his lips, squeezing it.

“I love it!”, he exclaimed grinning whilst falling back into the armchair.

The professor smiled, mentally patting himself on the back. Now that the issue was settled, he turned back to his task, consciously not letting go of Harry's hand.


End file.
